He Lived
by Mama Bunny
Summary: Sequel to my story "He Fell." Peter is now dead and Sirius is free. I suck at summaries. You may want to read "He Fell" first to get an understanding of this. NOT SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really do not feel like writing a witty disclaimer, so you already know, I do not own HP and co.**

**Pre-Author's Note: You may want to read "He Fell" if you want to be able to follow this story. Thanks!**

_He Lived_

_Ch. 1_

Sirius Black looked at Peter Pettigrew as the Dementor took the life of his old friend. Another Marauder gone. A lone tear rolled down his unshaven cheek, and he wiped it away angrily. Marauders _don't_ cry. But he couldn't help the aching sadness in his chest as he saw Wormtail bravest of them all, fall. Two Healers came in, giving everyone a piece of Honeyduke's finest and levitating Peter out.

Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, motioned for an auror to remove the cuffs form Sirius.

"Lord Black, we here at the ministry are deeply sorry for your inconvenience," Sirius snorted, "We compensate you 10,000 galleons for the ten days you had to stay in the presence of the dementors," Clearing her throat she continued, "However, we will have to remove 1,000 galleons for being an unregistered animagus, granted you get registered when you leave here. Court adjourned."

Sirius just sat there, nodding dumbly as the various Aurors and Wizenmagot members filed out. Dumbledore and one of the last living marauders, Remus Lupin, walked up to him.

"S-Sirius," Remus started, and then took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I truly though you betrayed Lily and James. If I knew, believe me, I would've done every thing I could to get you out."

Sirius smirked, "And I', sorry I thought you were the spy."

Remus gaped like a fish out of water, then laughed, "Marauder's always and forever right?"

"Always."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Mister Black, while I know you want to get custody of your godson as soon as possible, I'm afraid that's out of the question."

The silence was unfathomable, "What?"

**Author's Notes: Wow! My first sequel, I'm SOOOOOO PROUD! Lol, anyway, you know the drill, please review and you get cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. nor am I making any financial gain writing this.**

_He Lived_

_Ch. 2_

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Albus, I'll ask you again. Where. Is. My. Godson?"

Dumbledore merely peered at him, eyes twinkling over the top of his half-moon glasses. "And as I'll say again, he is safe and must not be removed."

Sirius didn't know whether he wanted to strangle the man in front of him or pull out his hair. Not wanting to mar his precious locks nor be tried for attempted murder the same day he got out of jail, he decided to take a couple of deep breaths and thought about where Harry might be.

Alice Longbottom, his godmother, was out of the question,. He had heard that she was tortured into insanity by his cousin Bellatrix three days ago. Remus wasn't an option, as he didn't know where Harry was either. Suddenly a look of understanding and pure hatred crossed Moony's face and Sirius immediately knew where his godson was.

"You didn't." he said softly. "How could you Albus?! You know she hates Lily and she'll hate Harry just as much if not more!" Sirius could feel mounting anger and disgust at the old man in front of him.

"Now I'm sure young Harry is fine and plus Petunia is now his lawful guardian. You wouldn't want to be charged with kidnapping now would you?" Dumbledore said.

Before Sirius had a chance to yell and/or attack the Headmaster, Remus dragged him out of the courtroom and into an abandoned coat closet.

"Moony, what are you doing?" Sirius hissed as Remus cast a silencing charm on the door.

"Who do we know that values children above all others, deal with family ties, and love money."

"Oh."

"And who just got a huge bag of gold from the Ministry?"

Sirius' face brightened. "Well wolf-boy, it seems we have a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. nor am I making any financial gain writing this.**

_He Lived_

_Ch. _3

Remus and Sirius strode into Gringotts, the latter smirking as mothers hid their children from the 'murderer.' Remus just shook his head. They got to a teller and the goblin sneered at them.

"I'd like to see the Black account manager, please." Sirius said. "I lost custody of my House Ring a few days ago."

The goblin sneered once again and snapped it's fingers. A plain wooden box showed and a dagger. Sirius picked up the dagger and cut a slit in his palm. Once the bright red blood was present, he placed his hand on the box and it changed to an ornately carved dark maple box with a raised snake poised to strike.

Sirius laughed. "I've always found our box hilarious." Remus just watched. The Lupin family was relatively new and had not gained House status yet. The goblin opened the box and there sat a silver ring with the same adornment. Remus blanched.

"Don't worry; it's white gold." Sirius said cheerfully putting it on. "Enough proof that I'm not a murdering lunatic bent to spend all the Black fortune on a wild shopping spree...wait, never mind." The goblin rolled his eyes and lead them to the Black account manager, Griphook, who incidentally happened to also be the Potter account manager.

"Lord Black." Sirius nodded. "And Mr. Lupin. What can I do for you today?"

"We would like to see the Potter's will."

The goblin snapped his fingers and the will appeared on his desk. Skimming through it, he read, "To you Mr. Lupin, the Lord and Lady Potter left you 100, 00 galleons already added to your personal vault."

"To Lord Black, all Potter vaults and properties are given to you. Also custody of the Potter heir, Harold James Potter, bearing he's still alive. At his sixteenth birthday, you must hand over the Potter name and monies to the heir."

Sirius smirked, he wouldn't even touch the Potter money, given the Blacks had more than the Potters anyway.

"Is there anything else about Harry on the will?" Remus asked.

"In the event Lord Black is not able," the goblin read, "custody of Harry will go, in turn, to Alice Longbottom, the godmother, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Minerva Mcgonagall. In no event shall Harry be given to Petunia and Vernon Dursley."

"WHAT?!" the goblin was surprised by the malice in Lord Black's voice. "Albus Dumbledore illegally placed Harry into the Dursley's custody."

The goblin's face went tight. Obeying the will of the dead was highly valued in the Goblin Society.

"I'd like to adopt him, like I was supposed to before." Sirius said.

The goblin smirked. "Of course Lord Black. That's good."

"And I'll throw in 2,000 galleons for keeping this out of the press."

"Even better."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. nor am I making any financial gain from this story.**

_He Lived_

_Ch. 4_

Remus, Sirius, and the goblin strode to the door of Number 4 Privet Drive. The Dursley Home.

"Wait." The goblin ordered, stopping at the door. He knelt to the ground and started to mutter rapidly in Goblin Tongue.

"There is a mail directing ward, apparting ward, and a very weak blood ward." the goblin said. "Very weak, moreso than I've ever seen."

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"It means," Remus said, voice tight, "That Harry is not at all enjoying his stay."

Stony-faced, Sirius went to the door and banged hard. A horse-faced women awnsered. In a flash, his wand was at her throat. Remus grabbed his elbow, making sure he wouldn't be arrested again.

"Where. Is. He?" Sirius growled, sounding very much like his animagus.

"I-I don't know what your t-talking about..."

"Where. Is. Harry. Potter?"

Silently, she pointed a shaking finger to a small door situated under the stairs, letting out a visible sigh or relief as the wand was removed.

Sirius sneered in disgust as he heard the growling of Remus behind him. He yanked open the cupboard door. Inside was a whimpering little boy clutching a red and gold blanket, one that Sirius recognized as the one he bought. Little Harry looked up to him with those brilliant emerald eyes. Sirius's face softened and scooped the child in his arms and held him tight. Harry was the only remaining link he had to Lily and James.

"Unca Paddy?" Harry whimpered.

"Shh, Harry, I'm here." Sirius consoled the kid.

"Where mummy?"

"Gone."

"Where daddy?"

"Gone."

"Where Unca Wormy?"

"G-gone."

"Where Unca Moony?"

Sirius smiled at his godson and handed him to Remus. Turning to Petunia, he spoke.

"Ah, Petty, so _great_ to see you again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable in this fic. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

_He Lived_

_Ch. 5_

Petunia sneered, "Freak, what are you doing in my house! This is trespassing, I'll-"

The goblin interrupted her, "Actually Mrs. Dursley," Petunia flinched as the creature spoke her name. He grinned, "This property belongs to the Potter family. Your _sister_ bought it for you, have you ever wondered how your husband was able of afford it?" Petunia paled and started to splutter.

The goblin continued, "Actually we are here to have Lord Black adopt Mr. Potter. You are, illegally, his legal guardian. If you just sign a couple of papers, this can all be easily put behind us and you can go back to your _normal_ life."

Petunia left the room quickly and came back with a pen. He handed her the parchment. She opened her mouth to say something, but at the low growl from both Remus and Sirius, she shut it with a snap. Signing, the wards collapsed. She didn't feel it, but the magical beings did. Harry's emerald eyes blinked.

"Nice doing business with you, _Tuney._" Sirius smirked. They turned and left, Sirius dropping a little something on the way out.

The last thing they heard before the appartated was the blood curling screams of Petunia.

"What was that?" Remus asked as they sat back down in the office.

"Dungbomb." Sirius replied nonchalantly.

"Now Lord Black," the goblin said, "As soon as you sign these papers, the adoption will be complete."

He handed Sirius a blood quill and Sirius signed his now official name: Lord Sirius Orion Black-Potter.

"There." He said; snapping his fingers and the documents disappeared. Then he handed Remus his new vault key and Sirius his two. Sirius handed the key with the phoenix on it back to him.

"Keep this safe until Harry turns 13." The goblin nodded, snapped his fingers, and the key disappeared.

Heading out the door, Sirius said, "Thanks Griphook. A lot."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_He Lived_

_Ch. 6_

Sirius handed the now sleeping toddler to Remus. "Take him to Grimmauld Place. You both need sleep." He added as he saw his friend's red eyes and mussed hair. This day had been long and eventful for them both.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You need the sleep more than I do, Padfoot." He said, referring to the ten days he spent in Azkaban with the Dementors. Sirius shuddered as he thought about them.

"I'll get some later." He said, waving and apparating away. Remus shook his head. Same old Sirius.

Sirius arrived at the Daily Prophet building. Straitening his cloths, he walked in and up to the secretary at the desk.

"Hello, young miss." He said, flashing a grin. She blushed. "Can you please point me to the way to Miss Skeeter's office?" he nodded and pointed to a door off to the right.

"T-this way, sir." She stuttered and blushed again as Sirius kissed her hand, "Thank you, my dear."

He walked to the door and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said the voice of his old Hogwarts acquaintance, Rita Skeeter.

"Sirius!" she shrieked and got up to hug him. "What brings you here?"

He smiled slyly. "What? I can't visit an old friend and gossip over tea? The same friend who just so happens to have access to a paper that reaches _all_ of magical Britain?"

Rita raised an eyebrow coyly. "And does this _gossip_ have anything to do with your trial this morning?"

"Maybe…"

She picked up her quill and notepad "This shall be interesting."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co.**

_He Lived_

_ch. 7_

Sirius watched in amusement as Remus (unsuccessfully) tried to get the fifteen month old the oatmeal. He had read the box; not very appetizing. Harry kept on making faces.

"I understand Bambi," Sirius said, sipping his coffee, "Oatmeal is just not good without mounds of sugar on top."

Harry cocked his head, "Suga?" he asked.

Remus groaned as Sirius laughed. "Just wait Bambi, until you can eat steak!"

An owl flew in just then, followed by another. He paid the delivery owl and it left. Remus unraveled the Daily Prophet.

"Sirius, would you mind telling me why there is a picture of the Marauders on the front page?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Sirius waved a hand idly. "Just read it."

_The Bond of Friendship_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_The above picture shows the four Griffindors (from left to right) James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. These friends have been through everything together. Until graduation, that is. Pettigrew turned to the Dark and Potter married his dream girl, another Griffindor, Lily Evans. The Potters had to go into hiding (for reasons unknown) and put Pettigrew as their Secret-Keeper. Sirius Black was named the Keeper though, as too protect the real Secret-Keeper. The Potters sadly did not know of they're friend's betrayal and when they died, Black was convicted and sentence. Without a trial I might add. Ten days later. However, Pettigrew had a change of heart and turned himself in. Thing is, Albus Dumbledore, "Leader of the Light" refused to hand Black custody of his godson, the Boy-Who-Lived. Young Harry Potter was living with his magic-phobia muggle relatives. Not to worry now, Black now had custody of Harry and is living happily with his new son._

_pg. C4- Albus Dumbledore. Who is he really?_

Remus sat down the paper and looked at Sirius who was grinning smugly as he bounced Harry on his lap. "You know what, I'm not even going to laugh. What's that?" He motioned toward the other letter.

Sirius picked it up and saw the Gringotts Crest. He opened it and scanned quickly. Smiling, he said,

"Welcome to the family, Harry James Potter-Black."

**Author's Notes: -throws confetti- Another story finished! The sequel to this, He Grows, is going to be postponed a bit so I can work on Help From Mini-Me and my Phoebus stories. -cheers- He Grows is going to be proportionally longer than these last two. It focuses on Harry growing up until Hogwarts years. Mostly Harry POV with snippets of Remus and Sirius and our ever-favorite brooding Potions Master. You didn't think I forgot about him did you? No, I have something _very_ special up my sleeve for him. -laughs darkly- Ahem, sorry about that. Please drop a review on your way out! **


End file.
